Sincerely Me
by PallaPalla-chan
Summary: Usagi has been stuck in limbo with a demon that tortures her. But now she's gotten out along with a friend. Will she be able to escape the clutches of the limbo gaurds that want to take her home? She sure hopes so.


Prologue

Rated PG13

PallaPalla-chan

I bet you guys are yelling at me right about now, mostly because you want to see a lot of new chapters to Serenity, Death Becomes You and Naisei. But truth be told I'm TOTALLY stuck in Naisei, and I just did a new chapter for Serenity and Death Becomes You… I just haven't felt like writing it. At the moment I've been working on a chapter for a new Sailor Moon fiction featuring Minako/General pairing. I'll tell you when it's sent out so you can all check it out ^.~ Anywhoo… Please continue reading!

~*~

Usagi struggled with his arms tightly wrapped around her. A scream was caught in her throat as she beat her wings harder. "Hey now Gin-chan. No need to struggle so hard, there's no where to go here." Usagi's face was contorted in pain as he let his hand wrap around her wing and she could feel him begin to squeeze. "Iie! Get away from me!" She screamed at the demon. The man's face turned fierce at her words and he grabbed her arm as well. "You should just sit back an enjoy this Gin! You AND your white wings!" She struggled harder until she broke free and stared at the demon with contempt. "You youma! I don't know why you're so obsessed with having white wings! You should be happy to even have black wings you hiretsukan!" She flew slightly in the air and then twisted around letting her sandaled foot come in contact with his face. "Out of all the demons here in the underworld waiting of where to be sorted I hope you go to purgatory." She spat. The demons eyes flashed angrily. "Well Gin-chan. I know you'll be forever in limbo, after all, haven't you been here the longest?" Usagi turned away from the demon and flew down a few feet away from him and walked toward a stone and she sat upon it.

It was true, she had been there for a long time, but he had come soon after and made her life hell. Even though she was technically in what would be hell. Limbo was said to be the worst besides purgatory, for you never knew if you would go to heaven, or purgatory until someone came for you to take you to where you belong. She had been dead for a long time and she had yet to be sorted. She was wondering if anyone was actually sorted as they had been told when they first came there or if they just disappeared now and then.

Mamoru had been someone she'd known in her previous life, in fact, it had been him that had killed her. A few months later he had been in limbo with her. He had taken to calling her Gin as soon as he showed up, because of her silver aura that she was always bathed in. His always seemed to be a deep gold, striped with a little more black every day. She hoped he would get sorted soon so she wouldn't have to worry about the demon's antics and constant threats of rape. Although she wondered if he would really go through with it with all the other souls around. Although few of them cared because she was the freak of limbo. Mostly because of her snow white wings. It wasn't normal to have wings unless you were one of the angels coming from heaven to take someone back with them. Some souls even mistook her for one.

Usagi looked up when a shadow seemed to hover over her and she saw Mamoru, his crazed smile aimed at her. She had, had enough. She flew off toward the guardians that kept people from leaving and asked for a simple piece of paper and a pen which she received from the guardian of the heaven guard, for the purgatory's guard refused.

She quickly scribbled a note and landed next to Mamoru. "So you've finally come to me?" He asked, the crazed smile of lust and blood came over his face again. She smiled and punched him… hard. When he passed out she left the note in his hand. She looked up at the sky and she leapt into the air, the guards yelled in surprise and a few guards went after her.

She let out a startled cry when she ran into an invisible barrier and the guards that had been gaining on her smiled knowing she was trapped. But she grabbed the knife of the closest purgatory guard. For that was what they used to choose the one's that went to purgatory, they cut their wrists to show the mark of purgatory. The guard made a lung for her, but he was uncomfortable flying, and after many times of avoiding Mamoru, whom never used his wings, she had become quite and expert.

She slashed at the ceiling ands he squeezed through the slit she'd made in it. Then her world went black.

~*~*~*~*

As Mamoru awoke he found the note clutched in his hand still. He quickly scanned over it before roaring angrily and throwing the note to the ground just as a purgatory guard came toward him. "Mamoru." He said grabbing his wrist harshly. "Welcome to purgatory." The guard took his wrist and slashed it roughly and Mamoru screamed as his body disappeared in black smoke. The guard walked back to the gates and a young girl walked over to the note Mamoru had been holding and she picked up the note tenderly and smoothed out the crinkles before reading it.

_Demon-_

_Welcome to purgatory I'm no longer here.  
  
_

_Sincerely Me_

The young girl pocketed it and she spread her wings and made the same daring escape Usagi had. 

~*~

Did you like? It's a little different from anything I've written so far. Please tell me who you want the young girl who followed Usagi to be, but it WILL NOT be an outer senshi. I've written the outer senshi in a little too much and frankly all I see is Inner Senshi betray Usagi stories. I myself LOVE the outer senshi, but the inners need their credit too! If you see in the manga they are much stronger than you give them credit for and they would give up their life for Usagi before they let someone touch her and I have to admit that's admiring! Although the outer senshi would probably do the same… but I still believe the inner senshi should be in this one, and if I get enough requests later on I'll bring in some of them –k-? So go review now will ya! ^.~

P.S. For those of you that don't know what "Usagi said when she called Mamoru a hiretsukan it literally translates to 'mean bastard'. 


End file.
